The goal of the invention is to improve the reduction of stray emission by discharging the cathode thanks to a new solution which can be used in addition to the preceding ones.
According to this new solution, a display apparatus comprises a cathode ray tube, a first circuit providing a high voltage to the cathode, a second circuit receiving a gross signal on a source input and providing on at least an output at least a luminance signal controlling an electron stream of the cathode ray tube, and means for simulating absence of gross signal when the apparatus switches from on to off.
According to preferred embodiments,                said means for simulating absence of gross signal are triggered by a signal sent by a microprocessor;        a pin carrying a signal representative of the gross signal when the apparatus is on is connected to ground when the apparatus switches from on to off;        the second circuit comprises a comparator having an input connected to said source input and generating an error signal according to a difference between said comparator input and a reference signal, and controlled amplifying means for amplifying the gross signal into the luminance signal according to the error signal, and a signal simulating absence of gross signal is sent to the comparator input when the apparatus switches from on to off;        said signal simulating absence of gross signal is controlled by a signal sent by a microprocessor;        the comparator input is connected to ground when the apparatus switches from on to off;        the comparator input is connected to ground through a switch;        the switch is controlled by a signal from a microprocessor.        